


A cup of black coffee

by Saku015



Series: Akaken Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaken Week 2021, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Coffee, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Living Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Or Akaken being extra fluffy and domestic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaken Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	A cup of black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Canon complaint.

Akaashi was hunching over his desk, editing pen in hand. He bit his lower lip between his teeth as he worked on the newest chapter of one of the most famous Jump mangas the author had just sent to him. He sighed and put down his pen, so he could rub his forehead. He had been working on multiple chapters of multiple stories all day, and it was getting to him. Maybe he should take a break. That was when a quiet knock pulled him out of his thoughts.

”Come in!” He said, feeling his lips quirking up in a smile. There was only one person who could be on the other side of the door, and he always made Akaashi’s time brighter.

”How is it going?” Kenma inquired as he pushed the door open with his hips, holding a tray in his hands. When he put it down, Akaashi saw that there were a cup of black coffee and a glass of apple juice on it.

”Just like always,” he said before pulling his boyfriend down into a kiss. ”Though, I have to admit Ukyo-san had improved. There are barely any mistakes in this chapter so far,” he said after letting Kenma go. ”What is it?” He asked, seeing a smile appearing on Kenma’s lips.

”I love to see how passionate you are when it comes to your work,” Kenma said, and Akaashi felt himself blushing. He averted his gaze, then spoke up again.

”Sometimes I feel like I neglect you in advance of finishing in time, though,” he mumbled, and Kenma chuckled. He climbed in Akaashi’s lap, and laid his head onto his shoulder before speaking up.

”Both of us are busy people, and sometimes I feel the same too,” he said, then squinted up at the other. ”You should really come to one of my streams again. The fans miss you,” he informed him, and Akaashi giggled. 

He still remembered when Kenma introduced him. All the people were kind and respectful. Not to mention their friends, who were kind, but less respectful. Especially Kuroo-san who asked them some embarrassing questions. Thank god, Kenma put his back to his place with a few harsh words. Suddenly the cup of black coffee appeared in front of his face.

”Thanks, Kitten,” he thanked with a gentle smile before sipping. Kenma’s cheeks reddened at that, and Akaashi could barely hold back a chuckle. He loved when his boyfriend got flustered. He was extra adorable at those times.


End file.
